


Language

by Jabber_Moose



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fluff, Innuendo, Language Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/pseuds/Jabber_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C2 tries to figure out why Control is so hot under the collar lately. Neddy helps. </p><p>Control wants to crawl into a hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



> A) For Zekkass' birthday
> 
> B) Control Number Two (Affectionately known as C2) is taken from A Bit Of Fry and Laurie's cut "Spies/Twins" sketch. He's Control's twin, and far more open and flamboyant than Control. 
> 
> He's been developed through years of RP by Zekkass into his own character.
> 
> C) Neddy Muldoon is from "The Cause" sketches (Jack and Neddy). 
> 
> In our minds, Neddy is Tony's cousin.

“What is it this time?” Control number two sprawled out on the sofa in the living room, one leg dangling lazily over the arm rest, the other planted firmly on the floor. He pillowed his head comfortably on his brother’s thigh, with a full on grin. 

“Control,” Control graced the other with an amused smile, one reserved specifically for his twin when he knew C2 was about to make things very difficult. Plus, he was at a critical point in his latest novel- Tony’s novel, his brain supplied, rather unhelpfully- and C2’s head was making it impossible to turn the page.

“German?” C2 soldiered on. “French? Mandarin- don’t let it be Mandarin, I really don’t get the appeal in that one. “

“Control-!”

“Okay, okay…just tell me if it’s a romantic language. Italian? No, that’s too obvious… Spanish…too common.”

“Control, please!” Control sighed, softly, marking his page with his finger.

“Definitely not a romantic language, then,” C2 mused. “That’s for lazy days..you’re stressed…something less flowy-“

“Flowy isn’t a word, Control,” Control chided, gently.

“German, then!” C2 laughed. “Tell me it’s German. It makes the most sense, with the Berlin Crisis and all. Tony’s probably in high demand.” The telltale feel of Control’s leg tensing under his head, then relaxing at the mention of one Tony Murchison gave C2 the answer he needed. “It is German, you kinky ba-..”

“Czech-Czechoslovakian,” a new voice put in from the doorway, hesitant.

“Oh, dear,” Control murmured to himself. It was going to be a long few hours.

“Czechoslovakian!” C2 crowed, from his back to his feet in a manner that would make any Olympic athlete green with envy. “Oh-ho…Neddy Muldoon, I always knew you were my favorite person for a reason!”

“We-Well..” Neddy stammered, flushed with surprise and barely concealed delight. “I just thought, you know…” his words were muffled by C2 lifting him into a rather dramatic hug, spinning him.

“You thought brilliantly,” C2 beamed at Tony’s meeker cousin. “So our Tony Murchison has been dabbling in Czech for whatever reason, and it’s gotten my beloved brother a little hot under the collar…and in his pa-..”

“Very well, Control,” Control interrupted, considerably flushed, placing a bookmark in his novel. “You’ve done a wonderful job of extracting my latest secret-“

“Well, Neddy did, actually,” C2 corrected, grinning and giving Neddy an affectionate squeeze. “I was way off the mark.”

“Tony has been in contact with one of our allies in Czechoslovakia,” Control sighed. The cat was out of the bag, or so they said. “He had a phone conference at twelve-o-clock from Prague..”

“Eleven our time,” C2 calculates. “So he couldn’t bring you..”

“You-your coffee,” Neddy finishes. Poor Tony…he must have been devastated! 

“He’s been working terribly hard lately,” Control continued. “I thought maybe it would be a good idea to stop by his office and give him-“

“A blowjob,” C2 murmured, sotto voce, and was surprised when Neddy’s heel came down on his foot. “Hey!”

“—a cup of coffee,” Control didn’t appear to hear C2’s comment, but he looked a bit suspicious, in any case. “And I couldn’t help but overhear his conversation.” He swallowed, thickly, mind backtracking to eleven-o-clock, United Kingdom time…

~~~

 

Control arrived at Tony’s office just as the phone conference was beginning. Control wasn’t terribly surprised, as it was twelve-o-clock in Prague, and Tony was nothing if not punctual. He was just concerned that the cup of coffee he’d prepared specifically for Tony would grow cold. He smiled into the cup. Perhaps he could make it up to Tony by taking him out to lunch after the call as a treat. He held back for the time being as Tony picked up the telephone, no doubt placing the call to Prague. Control would gladly wait.

Tony’s voice slipped through the crack in the door. Control made a mental note to remedy that- it wouldn’t do for any random agent to wander by and overhear another’s conversation. “Blaho rano Tony Murchison mluveni.”

It was then that Control realized he felt a bit like the room was closing in on him, which was silly, as rooms were inanimate and had no ability to move. Nevertheless, he felt quite warm, and the sensation was increasing quite rapidly the more Tony spoke to the foreign agent. In addition, Control felt as though he were intruding, listening in at the keyhole like this. He was the boss, and was more than confident in Tony’s abilities as his Foreign Relations agent, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to step away.

_(“Course you couldn’t!” C2 grinned, “Big brother’s got a bit of a language kink!”_

_Control flashed C2 a disapproving look, but his face was flushed. “If you’ll excuse me, I should return to work.” He said his goodbyes, and left._

_C2 sat in silence, drumming his fingers. Neddy glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and they both lunged for the phone.)_

Eleven o’clock the next day found Control hovering outside Tony’s door, both ashamed and oddly eager.

Control felt heat creeping up his neck at Tony’s soft tones, sliding easily over the foreign language, mouth curved soft and shy. He could imagine Tony sitting at his desk, professional, the fingers of a musician leafing through his notes, blue eyes intent, focused.

“Oh,” Control murmured to himself, feeling his trousers tighten as Tony’s voice carried through the door, body feeling a bit feverish. He made a quick retreat to the men’s bathroom.

C2 was often right about these situations. Control did get terribly aroused by Tony speaking in a foreign language, strange yet familiar. For a moment, guilt coursed through him as he unzipped his slacks, palming his erection. In his workplace, of all places!

The guilt was soon washed away as his mind conjured Tony, shy smiles, bright blue eyes, intelligent, inquisitive. He imagined Tony’s mouth, gentle on his own. He imagined himself as Tony’s first kiss, which was simply ridiculous. Tony was a full grown adult, after all.

 _Blaho rano, Control_ Tony’s voice murmured in his mind

Control gasped, hardening rapidly. “Oh..” he slid his trousers open, stroking himself slowly.

“Control?” Tony’s voice- Tony’s voice, very much not in his mind.

Control’s eyes snapped open, horrified. “Tony!”

“Hello, Control,” Tony smiled, gently, warmly, as if he hadn’t just walked in on his boss bared to the world, hard and aching at the thought of Tony’s voice. “I thought I might find you in here.”

“D-did you, Tony?” Control managed, unable to work his way out of this one.

“I did,” Tony nodded, moving closer. Control’s breathing quickened. “If you don’t mind my saying so, Control…it seems you could use a hand.”

Control’s vision swam. “Goodness, Tony…I’m terribly..oh!” a warm hand enclosed his erection, light and perfect.

“Control,” Tony sighed. “I was very much..hoping…”

“Yes?” Control breathed. He must be dreaming. There was no other explanation.

“I would like to feel you inside me, Control,” Tony murmured, almost as though reciting. “I would like to feel you deep inside, stretching me, pleasuring me. I would like…”

“I would like to hear what you would like, Tony,” Control moaned.

“Mit pohlavi ‘s mne,” Tony’s breath hitched, stumbling over the words. Control didn’t understand, but by the tell-tale flush in Tony’s cheeks, and darkened eyes, as well as Tony pressing something into his hand- he could only imagine.

Tony began unbuttoning his slacks, eyes darting to Control’s, then away, biting his lip.

“Oh, Tony,” Control could not resist the desire that choked his voice, fingers curling around the object in his hand. A rubber and lubrication. 

Control didn’t think it was the best time to question, but he was grateful for his brother’s interference. When he looked up, Tony was bare from the waist down, as hard as Control was, still wearing his dress shirt and jacket, looking rather disheveled.

Beautiful.

Tony took Control’s hand, backing up against the wall, legs spreading.

“Tony..may I ask..how..?” Control’s voice was strangled.

“You may.”

“Tony..how? How do you know..”

“Your brother,” Tony murmured, and Control’s stomach dropped. C2. C2 had touched Tony like this, seen Tony like this. “He’s a…very descriptive artist.”

“What do you mean, Tony?”

Tony flushed, deeper, and Control kissed away his shyness, helpless. “He drew me diagrams. How to..prepare myself.”

Control slid a hand over Tony’s stomach, cupping his balls, earning him a broken moan of arousal. His fingers wandered back, brushing Tony’s entrance, briefly. 

“Lahodit!” Tony muffled his cry. “Please!”

Control shook, generously applying lubrication to his own erection, then rubbing Tony’s tight hole.

“Oh!” Tony whimpered, relaxing against Control’s finger.

“Oh, Tony..have you…?”

“Yes!” Tony moaned. “Earlier..I’m terribly sorry about…assuming…”

“Oh, no,” Control kissed Tony, deeply, rubbing their cocks together, twin moans escaping them both. Tony hitched a leg around Control, and 

Control used that leverage to press Tony to the wall, nudging his tip against Tony.

That’s when Tony sank down, slowly, easing Control into him.

Control very nearly released at the feel of Tony opening and clenching around him, hot and tight.

Tony held onto Control, kissing him deeply, desperately.

Control was an excellent boss, superb civil servant, but he could not find it in himself to multitask. He settled for groaning Tony’s name, soft and needy, rolling his hips.

Tony choked out a cry tightening his legs around Control. “Control..Control! Vice…lahodit..vice!”

Control groaned at this, thrusting his hips, burying into Tony.

It felt like home.

“Ja..ja amore, tebe. Control! Ja amore, tebe! Vzdy!” Tony moved with Control’s thrusts, head thrown back in pleasure.

“Oh..oh..Tony!”

“Control, I love you!” 

Control released deep into Tony with a strangled cry. 

Tony cried out, and Control curled his hand around Tony’s length, feeling Tony tense and twitch beneath his fingers, before his hand was coated with Tony’s release.

“Oh,” Tony whimpered, body going limp. Control steadied him easing them both to the ground, softening inside Tony. 

Control gazed at Tony, unwilling to move, when Tony took his hand, and gently licked his own come off Control’s fingers. Control trembled at this, and had he not been so spent, that alone would have done him in.

Tony flushed as Control leaned in, tasting as well, tongue stroking their joined hands. Bitter, with a tang of sweet.

“Well, Control,” Tony murmured. “If you don’t mind my saying.”

“I don’t…” Control breathed, watching.

“It appears.. We haven’t missed our eleven o’ clock meeting, after all.”

Control pulled Tony close, kissing his neck affectionately. “Boh!”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations according to the online translator:
> 
> Blaho rano Pan Radek, Tony Murchison mluveni.: Good morning, Mr. Radek. Tony Murchison speaking
> 
>  
> 
> Mit pohlavi ‘s mne: Have sex with me
> 
> Lahodit: Please
> 
> Vice: More
> 
> Ja amore, tebe: I love you
> 
> Vzdy: Always


End file.
